


The Closeted Octopus

by thehyperactivesammich



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Harvey snuggles!, M/M, Snugglctopus is totally a word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is a secret, closeted snuggler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closeted Octopus

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for another fic in the category of secret!snuggly!Harvey. I am not sorry. The idea is adorable and I needed a break from More then the Typical Kind of Thing, which is currently being a bitch to write (Mike, Rachel-this means you!). I regret nothing. In fact, you're welcome.

It's one month, one week, four days, sixteen hours, twelve minutes, and thirty-two seconds into their romantic relationship when Mike wakes up in Harvey's bed for the first time.

(He and Harvey are lawyers, okay? They don't get a lot of free time to go on dates and sleep together and spend time together outside billable hours and have sex, thank you very fucking much)

The first thing Mike notices is, wow, these sheets are so soft they probably came straight from heaven.

(Harvey with an connection to heaven-wow, is that a mental image that has Mike trying so hard not to snort or what)

The second is that okay, yes, the glass wall in the master bedroom has a sweet view of New York City, but mother of fuck is it bright in here.

The third is that there is an octopus clinging to him.

A Harvey-shaped octopus.

Those hands up his shirt aren't Mike's, and the leg tucked over his right thigh and under his left isn't his either. Neither is the other leg tucked completely under his body.

Or the head buried in his neck, casting warm breath over his skin in a very pleasing way that is causing Mike to become a little hot under the collar and, wow, is it warm in here or is it just Mike?

Mike lets out a breath, staring down at Harvey. Because the one thing he didn't expect from their (one month, one week, four day, sixteen hour, twelve minute, thirty-two second) relationship is that Harvey is a secret, closeted snugglctopus.

And yes, Mike knows that snugglctopus is not a word, but it should be, because that is the only thing that describes the way Harvey mother-freaking Specter, best closer a New York law firm has ever seen (and maybe even the best closer America, no, the world, has ever seen), clinging to him right now.

And Mike is damned if he's not going to use this a blackmail.

So...right, where's his phone? Bedside table. Yep.

It takes a few seconds in his still sleep-hazed state, but eventually he manages to snap a picture.

Donna is going to be the first person to see this, because she will never forgive him if she isn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my lj (hyper-sammich) and tumblr (thehyperactivesammich).


End file.
